Bunny Love
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: A collection of drabbles full of Bunny Love  also includes the pairings Style, Creek and Candy
1. Chapter 1

Pairing(s): Bunny (Butters x Kenny) Mentions of; Style (Stan x Kyle), Creek (Craig x Tweek) and Candy (Wendy x Cartman) because I couldn't resist =]

warnings: umm... fluff, angst, obvious character death, drug use, underage drinking, cussing, sexual situations and/or sex scenes. (pretty much: It's Southpark)

Authors Notes: -waves- Howdy :) New to the SP fandom here, so this is probably the first South Park fic I'm posting (unless I miraculasly finish the other one first) So I'm sorry if anyone's a little OOC.

**Bunny Love (o1)**

**-Spoil-**

"I know you're the one that wears the pants Ken," Butters whispered, into his sleeping boyfriends hair, "but im'a get a job and work my butt off to buy you everything you never had."

**-Beautiful-**

"N-no-" Butters stammered as Kenny started to tug his hood down, "y-ya make me s-stutter so bad when I see your face t-t-that that ya can't understand m-me, instead've me not understandin' you."

**-Caught-**

Everyone in the cafeteria froze, midsentence, mid-chew, mid-make-out, and stared at Kenny McCormick.

The boy stood on the table, face flushed from an argument with Cartman, and his parka unzipped in a moment of either stupidity or genius.

Slowly, all eyes turned to Butters, who was bright red and already bumping his fists together.

Everyone knew there was only _one_ plausable reason why the reforming school-slut would now be wearing a baby blue hello-kitty t-shirt under his parka.

**-Naughty-**

"O-oh, hamburgers," Butters whispered, before he moaned, his voice echoing in the empty school toilets, his fists tangled in the hood of a scruffy orange parka and his boyfriends wicked blue eyes watching him as they glinted with mischeif and lust, like always.

**-Sunshine-**

It was hard to miss for anyone bothering to look, but no one ever noticed the way Butters walked into the cafeteria and a scruffy orange parka would perk up instantly.

**-Greif-**

"I dunno," Kenny yawned, "never really kept track."

Stan frowned, mouth opening to respond before Butters sighed from his spot at the end of the bench.

He looked a little dazed, like he wasn't aware the other two had turned to look at him.

"Three thousand, nine hundred and sixteen," the little blond mumbled, as though not expecting anyone to be listening, "that's how many times I've cried at hearing 'you bastard'."

Kenny's mouth dropped, as did Stan's. Butters still hadn't realised anyone heard his confession, just continued doodling in his little Hello-Kitty notebook.

**-Gift-(1)**

"Hey kiddo," Satan greeted the parka-clad boy at his office-door.

Kenny mumbled a greeting back.

"Whatcha in for this time?"

The ruler of the underworld had a sick affection for hearing the details of Kenny's deaths.

Kenny huffed, his blush barely visable from amongst the fur of his hood.

"Butters dressed up for my birthday," the blond muttered.

Satan raised an eyebrow.

Kenny sighed, "nosebleed."

The only responce he got back was laughter.

**-Value-**

"Why do you hang around, Butters? You know Cartman's gunna treat you like shit when he see's you," Stan asked, honestly curious.

Butters bumped his fists together nervously, "y-yeah, I know," he confessed, glancing at the others at the table, before the orange mass of parka shifted to glance at him, "but it's worth it."

**-Hobbies-**

Countless people told them both it wasn't going to work. Kenny liked tits and pot and parties, Butters liked Hello-kitty and cocoa and spongebob. They both shrugged at the comments, and somewhere in the gaze they shared, the unspoken, _'but I like him more_,_'_ was said.

**-Mischeif-**

"You'll be grounded," Kenny warned with a little hitch in his breath.

Butters leant back from his boyfriends neck with a sly little laugh, "then you'll have to sneak in."

Kenny wondered if maybe he was rubbing off on his boyfriend after all, then moaned as Butters proved that he had been.

**-Heck-**

"We'll gee, that's okay, Kenny will visit me everyday then," Butters responded when his mother informed him where little boys who date other boys go.

**-Conformity-**

'Bastard' was the first cuss word Butters ever used, with tears running down his face.

**-Habits-**

"Mum," Butters asked as he gathered the shopping list and money, "is it okay if I get pop-tarts instead of cheerios?"

**-Family-**

"Is it okay if I call you 'mum'?" Karen asked sleepily, as Butters chased away her nightmares and tucked her back into bed.

Kenny watched, a plan forming, as Butters kissed her forehead and promised, "only if it's just near me an' Kenny."

**-Mine-**

"CATFIGHT!" Cartman's shout echoed through the halls.

The eager students ran to see, crowding around.

Stan could only gape as Kyle muttered a 'what the hell' at his side.

Butter's had a handful of Bebe's curls, Bebe had a mouthful of Butter's arm.

Kenny sighed, shifting from between his friends and pushing his way through the crowd.

"Butters!"

Butters immediatly dropped his handful of hair and looked down, apparently ashamed he'd been so out of character, "I-I'm sorry K-Ken, but sh-she said-"

"_I_ said you had nothin' to worry about," Kenny reminded him, pulling the boy away from the girl.

Bebe's jaw dropped, "K-Kenny?"

"Still not interested," the parka-clad boy informed her, before wrapping an arm around Butter's shoulders and leading him away.

**-Hold-**

The night was more or less a blurr thanks to Token's wild party and Clyde's fake I.D.

The only things Kenny remembered with any clarity were Kyle and Stan (finally) making out on the couch, Craig's chullo hanging from a room practically reeking of coffee, and the way Butter's beamed everytime he looked down to check on the younger boy in his arms.

**-Dunno-**

I don't know why he loves me.

I'm dirt poor and a terrible flirt.

I cuss, I smoke, I drink and I die... like, alot.

When I ask him though, he just smiles and says, "gosh you're a silly-head."

**-Why-**

I dunno why he loves me.

I'm always grounded and I blush to much.

I stutter, I organise, I giggle and I cry... like, alot.

When I ask him though, his eyes seem to glow and he kisses me so hard I see stars.

**-Force-**

Butters was a bit of a pushover. Okay, he was pretty much only a doormat for people to walk over, usually leaving shit for the little blond to try and clean up after them.

The only exeption to this rule was when Kenny had successfully gotten him hot and bothered - then his Buttercup would bite back, growl louder and give just as much back as he got.

**-Frienemies-**

Cartman called them all 'faggots' and 'ass-pirates' but he loved them for it when Wendy finally started returning his calls.

**-Cuddles-**

Butters and Tweek had become pretty close friends, despite Tweek's rambling paranoia and Butters' complete guilability.

Of course it helped that Craig and Kenny had come to an agreement upon realising who both little blonds came to for comfort when the strange threats became to much 'pressure'.

**-Lovers-**

The first thing Kenny got with his very first legit paycheck was a hotel room.

When he got there with Butters they were both expecting it to be their first time, and the only time Kenny ever actually cared enough to find somewhere decent for the act.

Butters had whispered 'I love you,' before anything actually happened, and somehow, it made everything else irrelavent.

**-Heart-**

Kenny bought the car, Butters bought the hello-kitty stickers - they made love in the backseat and the car became their first home.

**-Motherhood-**

Butters promised all through his childhood that if he (by some miracle) ever had kids he would never ground them.

...Then Karen got a boyfriend.

**-Upstairs-**

Butters was ninety three years old when he finally passed on. When he opened his eyes next, an orange parka (one that his lover had long grown out of when alive) with wings was sitting on top of him, "Guess I'll have to behave after all," Kenny winked, pulling his lover into a deep, sweet kiss.

**-Comparisons-**

"Oh Jesus," Craig muttered.

"Oh hamburgers," Kenny countered.

"Walking vibrator," Craig responded.

"Hello-kitty panties," Kenny yawned, unfased.

"Do _anything_ for coffee," Craig assured the blond.

Kenny smirked, tugging his hood down, "_Marjorine_."

Craig blinked. Once, twice. Stood up. "TWEEK! WERE GOIN' SHOPPING!" he called, farewelling Kenny with his middle-finger.

**-Old Habits-**

Kenny's died from lung cancer twice already, and the way he was smoking he was aiming for a third.

Butters sighed softly, hating to see his lover die from something actually preventable, but not wanting to deny the older boy his stress-releif.

They were watching T.V one night when a quit smoking add came on. "-actually more deadly as passive smoke-" the narrator informed the boys.

Kenny quit before the add had actually finished.

**-Switch-**

"It's cause he's a jock," Kenny assured his lover.

"But he's the one who 'shares his feelings'," Butters frowned.

"He's still a jock," Kenny promised, "that's why Stan tops."

Having caught the last bit, Kyle sat up straighter with an angry flush, "only sometimes!"

Butters and Kenny blinked in surprise.

Then Kenny blushed a bright, furious red as Butters gave him the puppy-dog look.

**And that's a wrap folks. Reviews will rock my world (and possably inspire me to write more drabbles, hint hint) Hope you enjoyed as much as I did!**

**(1)- You probably wouldn't get this unless your an anime fan, lol, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing(s): Bunny (Butters x Kenny) Mentions of; Style (Stan x Kyle), Creek (Craig x Tweek) and Candy (Wendy x Cartman) because I couldn't resist =]

warnings: umm... fluff, angst, obvious character death, drug use, underage drinking, cussing, sexual situations and/or sex scenes. (pretty much: It's Southpark)

Authors notes: Thanks so much for all the reviews! xxx

xxx

**Bunny Love (2)**

**-Minority-**

Kenny really fell in love the day he talked to Butters about coming out as a couple. The Scotch boy worried that it was their differences (wealth, popularity, families) would have people talking, rather then the single same that was unavoidable (their gender).

**-SL*T-**

"I was looking for you," Kenny responded to the question Butters couldn't help but ask.

**-Cosplay-**

Kenny thought Butter's looked best with only his blush on, but he wasn't complaining about the lacy little bunny outfit either.

**-Colour-**

Mrs Scotch gently pried her sons bedroom door open, checking on the boy as her husband and herself got back early from their trip. Bright, glinting blue eyes and messy blond locks greeted her, and she stepped back before thinking something odd with the picture. She stepped to the door again to look in, and the usual baby-blue and corn-flower greeted her.

"Night mum," Butters murmered, as Kenny held his breath under the bed, on the verge of hysterical laughter.

_Gone for the night, my aching balls._

**-Bedsprings-**

"Buttercup," Kenny tried to sooth his boyfriend through a quivering pile of blankets.

"No K-Kenny, I hurt you!" the little blond wailed, "I-I'm a t-terrible b-boyfriend!"

Kenny huffed and rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the fond smile from creeping back onto his face.

He shifted his weight sideways, nudging Butters, "you didn't hurt me," he chuckled, "you fucked me."

Butters head emerged, bright red and tear-streaked, "a-and it hurt you!"

"Babe," Kenny laughed, quickly kissing the smaller blond before he could re-bury himself, "you rocked my world."

**-V-Card-**

"I was waiting for you," Butters blushed, when Kenny had to ask given the sight before him.

**-Moonlight-**

Butters sat crosslegged in the cool grass, watching the sun set over the hill and humming under his breath.

There were tear-tracks down his cheeks, but already a small smile was growing as he watched the sun go to sleep.

"You are my sunshine," the blond started singing under his breath, replacing his wordless humming, "my only sunshine."

A warm weight settled behind him, facing the gravestone marked 'Kenny McCormick, "you make me happy, when skies are grey."

"Welcome home," Butters sighed happily, leaning back into the newly-revived chest.

**-Help-**

Butters wrinkled his nose at the cup Cartman handed him, "what is it?"

Cartman smirked, "it's a love potion," he told the gullable blond, "after you drink it, you'll find your true love."

"R-Really?" Butters held his nose and began drinking.

He's starting to doubt the chubby boy when the world goes blurry, but when Kenny is half-carrying him to the bathroom less then ten minutes later all he can think is, 'It's working Eric!' as he empties his belly into the toliet.

**-Selective-**

Kenny smirks and leers and flirts.

But he only smiles for Butters.

**-Assistance-**

Kenny is the first one who actually helps Butters with a group-assignment, rather then just taking the credit at the end.

**-Oblivious-**

Butters is the only one who doesn't realise when Kenny is flirting with him.

**-Freedom-**

"I love you," suddenly isn't the chains Kenny always feared it would be, as long as it was from Butters.

**-Unity-**

"I do," no one is surprised that Butters is wearing a wedding dress when he finally walks down the aisle.

But..

"I do," everyone is surprised when Kenny wears one too.

**-Pain-**

"Just because you come back, doesn't mean it's okay," Butters scolded through his tears. Kenny kissed the tears away, vowing to himself to be more careful, if only for the smaller blond's sake.

**-Swallow-**

"Kennnnnyyy," Karen's voice called through the dilapidated shack she called home.

"Wut?" Kenny called, mouth stuffed with cornflakes, and mind on the cartoon reruns in front of him.

She didn't respond for a minute, then there was a giggle from the hallway, and the sound of Karen shushing someone.

"Karen?" Kenny called with a frown.

"I've finished playing with your friend now!" she announced, before pushing someone into the loungeroom.

Butters stumbled and blushed and fidgeted, smoothing down Karens old red church dress while Kenny attempted not to choke on his cereal, or drown in the blood pouring from his nose.

**-Certainly-**

"I can picture you with almost anyone," Stan tells Kenny one night when Kyle and Butters are making popcorn in the kitchen.

Kenny doesn't really know how to take that, so he's pulling together words for a pick-up line, but Stan is already guesturing to the kitchen.

"But I can only see you happy with Butters."

**-Chasin'-**

The one day Butters Scotch had a backbone, he kicked Cartman in the balls for trying to lock him in his locker, pushed Stan out of a doorway (into Kyle's arm, so no one really complained), skipped three classes of school and didn't go home until six hours after his curfew he had a pretty good reason.

He was trying to get to Kenny, who promised him a kiss if he could catch him.

**-Sunset-**

When they left South Park in the dust, they held hands over the gear-stick and shot each other glances with contented glints between them. Karen sung disney songs along with Butters, and Kenny just smiled, knowing everything was going to be okay.

**I got another one out there, yeehaw! I miss Southpark though =[ I don't have any D.V.D's but the movie, and the episode 'Fun With Weapons' in french (le fail).**

**Review plox people! Luff, Jaffa xx**


End file.
